


Sammy, I’m bored

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, dean is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Their newest case involved the spirit of an angry shaman hunting down people as a ghost-like wolf. Waiting for the shaman to appear at night made for a very bored Dean. Sam had to deal with all three things at once, and almost hoped the shaman would come after him next just to make Dean shut up.





	Sammy, I’m bored

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a time I'm going to post a new Samifer fic...today is not this day...
> 
> For the SPN Kink Bingo, Square: Case Fic
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sam tried to split is focus between the dark road ahead of them and his laptop resting in his lap. It was night two of their search for the angry spirit of an old shaman hunting people in the area as a ghost-like wolf. He only seemed to appear for two weeks every year and without any pattern which made it so challenging to hunt the restless spirit. There were no bones to burn as the ghost had bounded himself to this world by something else and so they had to find the ghost to stop him from killing every year anew.  
  
Next to Sam on the Impala’s driver seat, Dean sighed heavily, again, and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. Shifting in place, Sam tried to ignore the sounds his brother made, but Dean kept sighing every few minutes, would move around and made other small actions and noises.  
  
Closing his eyes in an attempt as not to snap at Dean, Sam counted to ten mentally. He knew how his brother hated such hunts. Dean was always up for a fast chase, up for the blood and the danger and not… waiting for their prey to appear.  
  
When Dean shifted once more in his seat and stretched his hand out to fiddle around with the radio, Sam’s hand snapped out without thought and grabbed his brother’s arm around the wrist in a firm grip.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
This one word came out of Sam’s mouth like a growl, and the younger brother slowly lifted his gaze from his laptop to stare at Dean.  
  
“But Sammy… I’m bored. A bit music won’t scare the ghost away.”  
  
Meeting his brother’s eyes in the darkness of the car, Sam tightened his grip around Dean’s wrist. “We don’t know that, Dean. It’s not a normal spirit we’re dealing with, and we need to be extra careful while hunting it. Play with your phone or something.”  
  
Dean wiggled with his fingers, and Sam let go of his brother’s wrist. “Can’t. Forgot to charge it and staring out in the darkness gets boring after a few minutes. I’m about to pass out. I have no idea how you can’t fall asleep while there is literally nothing to do.”  
  
Now it was Sam’s turn to sigh. He had feared that this would happen, but not only two nights into their hunt.  
  
“I’m not falling asleep because I remembered to charge my phone and my laptop and I take breaks watching out for the spirit. I prepared myself for this hunt; unlike someone else.” Sam went back to the article he had been reading before Dean started his childish behavior, but suddenly there was a tug on his belt from the left.  
  
“But Sammy… I’m booooooooored.” Dean stretched the word impossibly long while he tugged several times more on Sam’s belt.  
  
Starting to feel annoyed, Sam pulled Dean’s hand off his buckle. “Have a nap then. I’m not the one who has to entertain you.”  
  
Suddenly Dean closed his fingers around Sam’s before he could pull his hand back and a smile that was more a leer played over Dean’s features. “What about you have a nap, and I can use your laptop while you sleep? Maybe I can help you to have a nice and relaxing nap.”  
  
Oh, not good. Sam knew this kind of voice in combination with this kind of leer, and it left him more often than not panting, with his heart racing and brain leaving him through his dick.  
  
“And what do you suggest?” Sam heard the words leaving his mouth before he could stop himself. He knew exactly what Dean wanted to do to get his laptop to entertain himself. Dean’s answer was a widespread smirk, and suddenly his warm hands were on Sam’s belt buckle. With the power of his last working brain cell, Sam slammed his laptop shut and placed it on the dashboard of the Impala because as soon as his hands were empty, Dean had scooted over. Sam’s pants were open and Dean closed his lips around Sam’s half hard cock.  
  
Groaning, Sam buried one hand in his brother’s short hair and pressed the other against the Impala’s roof. There was no need to use his grip on Dean to guide his brother’s movements as the second Dean had swallowed Sam’s cock down all the way, the older brother pulled up again only to suck softly on Sam’s cock until he reached its full hardness.  
  
When Sam was fully hard, Dean pulled off only to jack Sam off with the help of his hand while placing kitten licks over the sensitive head of his cock. Moaning at the double pleasure, Sam leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and gave his brother more room to do his magic.  
  
When Sam leaned back, Dean swallowed him all the way down and pressed against Sam’s balls from the outside. Sam moaned, unashamed in the closed space of the car. Even when Sam was younger, he had dreamed about his brother’s mouth around his dick, and when this fantasy became reality for the first time, Sam had come so embarrassing fast, thankfully Dean hadn’t cared. Dean had only smiled as he discovered that his younger brother had a thing for his mouth, his pretty and fuck-able mouth. Dean had used this knowledge to his advantage a lot of times just like he did now as he sucked Sam’s cock all the way down only to swallow around his whole length.  
  
“Fuck,” Sam swore has his hips bucked up without his doing and for a split second he feared he had hurt his brother, but Dean moaned when Sam shoved his dick even further into his brother’s mouth. The vibrations of Dean’s moan, together with his brother’s talented mouth and his clever fingers pressed against Sam’s balls through the material of his jeans, was enough to tip Sam over.  
  
Hissing, Sam gripped Dean hard by his short hair and pumped his release into his brother’s relaxed throat. When Sam had nothing left to give, Dean pulled off and looked at Sam with eyes full of mischief before he helped Sam pull his pants up again. With a smug smirk on his face, Dean grabbed the laptop from the dashboard and went back to his seat behind the steering wheel.  
  
Dean had been right. Sam always felt tired after Dean blew him good and proper, and so he used his jacket as a makeshift pillow against the cold window before he drifted off.  
  
None of them noticed the ghost-like wolf watching them from the shadows before its features were washed away by a soft breeze.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
